


Wishes

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Cuteness Chronicles [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Demisexuality, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Crush, Sexual Frustration, Talking, Unresolved Romantic Tension, wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Jack and Mark just aren't getting the point.





	Wishes

Jack wished for alot of things, but above all, he wished that Mark was a little less... _oblivious_ when people liked him.

* * *

 

For most of their friendship, Jack had to physically _tell_ Mark when girls would like him, and it never failed that Mark was, to say the least, shocked.

" **No she doesn't!** " " **You're crazy, Jack**." " **Really? Hm, I thought she liked you.** " He'd say, and _god_ did Jack hate that he'd been _automatically_ signed up to play wingman.

  
"Mark, jus' ask her out if ye like her."

"Jack, you _know_ I don't." He huffed, sitting back is his chair and staring Jack down.

"You _always_ say that, but ye cave the second onea them asks ye out."

"Well, I wish i was into them." Mark mumbled, and Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Whaddya mean? Are ye gay or somethin'?"

"Yes? No? _Maybe_? I think...I think I'm demi?"

"Lovato?"

"What? No. Shut up. No, like...I have to know someone really well before I can like them. And I really only like one person after that."

"Ah, so what's wrong gettin' ta know those girls?"

"Because I like someone else _already_!" Mark shouted, and Jack raised his hands in defeat.

"Okay! I won't push any further. Ye gonna tell me who the lucky lad or lass is?"

Mark shook his head no and Jack scowled.

" _Fine_! I'll figure it out _myself_!" He pouted, walking off as Mark laughed at him.

* * *

 

Mark wished for alot of things, but above all, he wished that Jack was a little less... _oblivious_ when people liked him.


End file.
